


Control Test

by kit_fox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_fox/pseuds/kit_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wants to use his abilities to distract enemy forces with the most powerful distraction of all.  Hux gets voluntold to help him test this strategy.  For science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly smut, nothing but smut, smutty smutty smut smut. I'm gonna throw a poooosssssible dubcon warning in here because some readers might take it that way but in my world, everyone signed wavers ahead of time and is having a very good time.

“Ren... Stop...” Hux was gritting his teeth, white-knuckling the arms of the chair and trying his best to breathe his way through wave after wave of intense warm sensation, curling and pulsing its way through parts of him he spent most of his waking hours trying to ignore.

Kylo’s lips twitched upward as he watched him, his work, red and panting and so very out of regulation, his perfectly coiffed copper hair beginning to loosen as he squirmed. All without laying a finger on the man. Well, not technically.

“General, do try to relax,” he said, keeping his arm extended, palm open, sending out tendrils of tingling, scintillating pleasure. “This was your own idea after all.”

“It certainly was n-not!” he shouted, writhing in the chair. “I never... never in my li-ife...”

Kylo couldn’t help a full smile now and he used his other hand to recline the chair entirely, making Hux lie down. It was so beautiful to watch, the fight on his features as he tried to hold down his reaction, the humiliation quarreling with the need, blush so deep it made his ginger hair look almost orange beside his red face and ears.

“You suggested my talent might be used to distract the enemy,” Kylo said, keeping his voice low and soothing and calm, which he knew was only making Hux hate him more each moment. “Who better to test my skills than yourself? Who has a finer, sharper mind than you? What man here could possibly be cooler under pressure, more able to withstand me, than yourself?”

Hux flushed further at the unexpected praise. He had never heard such words from Ren, nor indeed from anyone who knew him, and it was a terrible horrible wonderful heartbreaking feeling to hear them now, when it felt as if all that control was slipping because Ren’s invisible hand was down his pants.

“Ren...” he clenched his jaw, trying to shake the powerful, sweeping sensations. “That’s e-enough. You’ve -- ahhh -- proved your point...”

“You’re not being scientific, General,” Kylo said with a soft tsk. “What good is this if I don’t test your reflexes? Tell me, what are the first steps to cleaning and disassembling your blaster?”

He increased his pressure as he spoke, slipping invisible hands across Hux’s thighs and over the fastenings of his pants, undoing them and sliding them down as they gripped him between his legs, hot pulses like clever fingers racing up and down the length of him.

“Ah! Ren, what -- what are you --” he tried to sit up as he felt himself being undressed but the sensations hitting him seemed to knock him back onto the chair, his head bouncing slightly on the soft headrest. This was absolute torture, like nothing he’d ever experienced, and if Kylo Ren really had wanted to get information from him, this would be the time to ask. He struggled to concentrate. “R-retract the slide handle... by gripping the base and twisting clockwise...”

He jammed his teeth down on his bottom lip, turning deeper red. Thinking about his blaster should be taking his mind off of his problem, not making it worse.

“Hold down th-the pawls whilst removing the pin... to prevent the loss of any... ahh, fuck, Ren -- any springs -- do I have to go through all fifteen steps?”

Kylo was enjoying watching the perfectly polished General struggling, especially in this prone position, exposed, so clearly enjoying his every move. But he needed more. He needed to see him entirely undone, unable to form a coherent thought, finished and glowing. For strictly work related reasons.

“I’m impressed,” he said, taking a step closer to the man. “But let’s see what else you can tell me and keep your wits about you, mm?”

His force stroked harder, and Hux’s slim hips bucked upward into invisible hands. Thin, warm, fingerlike tendrils curled downward, finding secret places to manipulate and explore, and they pressed gently against Hux’s opening.

“REN!” he thrashed and writhed, throwing his arms up over his red face to hide.

“Concentrate, General,” said Kylo with a smirk as he probed further into him, his breath catching when he heard Hux try and fail to suppress a low moan. “Name the armament on the Resurgent Class Star Destroyers? The length of a TIE fighter? How many Bothans were executed after the Death Star leak?”

Hux was losing it now, feeling Kylo’s hands -- or what may as well be his hands -- on him and in him and turning his every thought to feathers, weightless, purposeless, impossible to grasp. This was not dignified, and he burned with embarrassment, and he burned with something much worse. 

“I... uh... six point... sixty-nine meters... on the... the TIE Fighter...” he panted, feeling something huge and terrifying building between his hips, getting ready to take over everything. “I... I can’t... what else did you ask?”

Kylo grinned. There was his result. 

“What color are my eyes?” he threw in just for fun.

“They cha-ange --” Hux groaned, twisting in the chair, trying to pull back from the crushing pounding rushing building sweeping storm crawling up his stomach. “Sometimes brown or... a little green --”

Well now that surprised him. He expected the General to know his Star Destroyer inside and out before he would have the faintest idea about a face he’d seen perhaps a handful of times.

Hux was hanging by a thread. He just barely managed to hiss out, “Ren, _please!”_

 _Ren, please._ He’d never heard such a sweet thing in all his life. He stood by the head of Hux’s chair, gently prying away the arms that hid that blushing, beautiful face from him, and he laid his hand against Hux’s cheek, feeling the heat even through his glove.

Hux snapped his eyes open at the unexpected contact but it was too late to hold anything back. The zenith ripped through him like a tidal wave, destroying everything in its path, breaking him so beautifully down in fits of moans and shouts before this beastly, gorgeous rival of his. 

He lay there, shaking and panting, the weight of exactly what he had done, what he had allowed himself to do in front of Kylo Ren of all people, settling down on his always aching shoulders. 

Ren smoothed his hand across the pale face below him, soft leather making barely audible little rushing sounds against his jaw. With his other hand he worked open one of Hux’s fists, tightly balled, and twined their fingers. 

“I’m not sure that tactic would work on the enemy after all, General,” said Kylo in a quiet murmur, his tone so tender it was practically meant to be spoken across a pillow. “I don’t think I could expend that kind of energy on more than one target at a time. But this was an excellent baseline.”  
He leaned over Hux and took his lips in a soft kiss. It was shy, almost reverent, a gentle brush of lips against lips, soothing as a hot bath. Hux felt himself stir again, his whole body feeling lighter, and without knowing how it got there, his free hand had slipped around the back of Kylo’s neck, gripping his thick, soft hair.

“Maybe we could have another session,” Kylo said with a smile that Hux could feel pulling upward against his lips.

Hux’s heart fluttered. Those tingles raced up his sides again and this time he knew perfectly well that Ren wasn’t doing it.

“I agree,” said Hux. “We might have to try this many more times. To be truly scientific about it.”


End file.
